


Asta Silvia

by Mitsu_kalmia



Category: Black Clover - Tabata Yuki (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Adoption, F/M, Family, Kidnapping
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-26
Updated: 2020-12-31
Packaged: 2021-03-11 04:26:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 889
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28345359
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mitsu_kalmia/pseuds/Mitsu_kalmia
Summary: Familia Silvia contaba con que el próximo descendiente naciera hombre,  ya tenian el compromiso areglado para el uno que beneficiaría en gran medida a la familia , pero el bebé fue niña y con su nacimiento  la madre del la familia,Acier Silva , dejó este mundo , claro una hija seria util, pero no había forma de romper el compromiso que  hicieron , necesitaban un niño . Por Fortuna o por desgracia ,uno de sus siervos durante uno de sus viajes encontro a un niño recién nacido , con ese tono de cabello  propio de la gran familia  Silvia, pero lo más importante su magia era única ya que negaba las otras magias era perfecto para lo que ellos necesitaban
Comments: 1
Kudos: 11





	1. Chapter 1

Familia Silvia contaba con que el próximo descendiente naciera hombre, ya tenian el compromiso areglado para el uno que beneficiaría en gran medida a la familia , pero el bebé fue niña y con su nacimiento la madre del la familia,Acier Silva , dejó este mundo , claro una hija seria util, pero no había forma de romper el compromiso que hicieron , necesitaban un niño .

  
Por Fortuna o por desgracia ,uno de sus siervos durante uno de sus viajes encontro a un niño recién nacido , con el cabello propio de la gran familia Silvia, y más importante su magia era única ya que negaba las otras magias era perfecto para lo que ellos necesitaban 

Esa noche en al aldea de Hage un pequeño huérfano desapareció, hubo una búsqueda en la pequeña aldea pero no se encontró la más mi ima pista, muy lejos de hay en la capital al siguiente día los "gemelos" fueron presentados como parte de la casa Silvia a toda la realeza ynobleza importante, nadie en en su sano juicio relacionaría a estos dos pequeños 

Asta creio como un noble, ni sus "hermanos" ni su "padre" le dijieron nunca de donde venía, nadie quería que se entera que el joven silvia era un plebeyo 

El tiempo fue pasando, la crianza del pequeño se dejó a cargo de los sirvientes,no le faltaba nada pero no se le criaba como se criaria a un típico noble, así fue hasta que la pequeña Noelle mostró su pesimo control sobre la magia, mientras que Asta demostraba su anti-magia su control sobre esta, llamando la atención del rey y del rey amigo, junto con el resto de la realeza y nobleza, ese evento cambió la vida del pequeño ,pasado de ser casi una paria al pequeño de la casa ,pronto su trato fue mejor que el de su hermana Noelle a tal punto que apesar personas todos los que conocaima a los Silvia sabían este detalle 

Tampoco paso mucho tiempo para que el pequeño comenzara a mostrar 


	2. Chapter 2

Este no era un día cualquiera en la capital, este era el día de que se repartirían los grimonios, no solo eso sino que en hoy ,los gemelos Silvia al fin participarían, todos estaban ansiosos por crr cuál sería el grimonio del gemelo mayor, a la vez que esperaban que obtener su grimonio mejorará el control de magia de la manor 

La torre de la capital estaba llena,no solo de los jóvenes, sino también de sus familiares, y como cada año el rey mago había venido buscando magia interesante, pero lo peculiar era que el rey también había venido ,a pesar de todo los ojos de ambos reyes se concentraban en un joven en particular ,después de todo habia que ver si era digno para la "misión".

La ceremonia transcurrió con normalidad, hasta la parte interesante , los grimonios fueron los que esperaban los nobles claro obtenían los más brillantes, claro hasta que fue el entragado el mas brillante ese fue para Noelle 

La joven cuando recibió sonrio para luego mirar a sus hermanos, pero ellos no la miraban ,en su lugar miraban a su gemelo , el prodigio, algunos solían decir que dale vez su pesimo control se debía a ser gemela de alguien que repela la magia , pero como siempre la gente pronto olvido esos pensamientos, como no lo harian por un prodigio con ese don único. 

Ella quería odiar a su hermano ,de verdad quería, después de todo el tenia toda la culpa ,alguien de realeza humillado así, no importará que sea su hermano, pero ella no podía, no desde aquélla vez 

\--------------

-no crees que es algo muy buena para algo como tu - la voz de su hermano lleno los odios de la pequeña Noelle, al mismo tiempo que las lagrimas bajaban por su cara ,no era por las palabras ,ella ya la habai escuchado demaciada veces ,sino por el peluche en sus manos era ultimo juguete ,no quería perderlo

-hermano , por favor...- 

-¡hermano!- las suplicas de la pequeña se vieron interrumpidas con la llegada de su gemelo 

Hace un tiempo Noelle juraba ver desprecio en la cara de su hermano cuando miraba Asta, pero eso ase mucho que desaparecio , en cambio su hermano tomó al pequeño en sus brazos alzando lo 

-Asta que haces aquí ?- mientras le hablaba su hermana mayor que también estaba hay también le saludó 

\- Hermano nos llama- hablo mientras sonreía de una forma energética e inocente, solo entonces noto a su hermana menor y al peluche entendiendo la situación y señaló el juguete en manos de su hermano 

\- hermano ¿puedo tener.eso ?- y si hemos por supuesto que se lo dio , eso destroso a Noelle mientras veía a sus tres hermanos irse 

Pero esa noche su gemelo llegó a su cuarto con el peluche aconsejando le ocultarlo 

\-----------

No ella no podía odiarlo ,mirando a su hermano este estaba tranquilo apesar de que todavía no recibía su grimonio, claro esto fue hasta que aprecio una luz opacada a todas la demás ya que no parecía que buscaba superarlas sino negarla , apenas fue visto todos en lugar supieron para quien era 

El grimonio completamente negro volo hacia Asta ,quien lo recibió con una sonrisa ,luego de un rápido vista,antes de mostrarlo a ala multitud y decir 

\- el trébol de 5 hojas - con esas simples palabras se desató el caos


End file.
